Back To You
by NeuroXN
Summary: It has been two years after Eli graduated high school and moved to Russia for her university life. She had missed her friends, especially her first best friend and secret love in Japan. She has then been given a chance to move back to Japan and be reunited with everyone again. (This is a NozoEli fic and it also has the other main ships, also fluffiness!)
1. Coming Soon!

Rewrite coming soon because looking back at this… it makes me want to cry. SO MANY MISTAKES UGGGGGHHHHHHHH.

This time I will be bringing to you:

• Better use of words!

• Less to no mistakes!

• 1 long chapter! And a rewritten extra probably.

• Now with less cringe of my 12 AM tired ass angst fueled ideas

• Less mistakes with punctuation and spelling!

Hope y'all enjoy will enjoy it lol.

PS. HAVE I MENTIONED LESS MISTAKES? I hope anyways.

Also the story is a bit different from before but still the same idea.


	2. Russia

A/N- Yo! I'm cutting to the chase here this is my first writing here, so please take it easy on me. Also sorry for any mistakes on grammar or spelling because I am writing this at 12:30 in the morning (though still not tired because I'm a boss)!

This story will mostly be in Eli and Nozomi POV's

And more thing, I do not own Love Live! (Though if I did the NozoEli canon would be real)

* * *

 _ **Evening, Moscow State University**_

 _ **Eli POV**_

 _It so boring here in Russia without them…_

Eli thought as her professor kept rambling about… uh… whatever it was. She continued to stare at the clock over the door waiting and waiting for these last 5 minutes to be over.

After, the bell had rung she headed to the cafeteria like everyone else did. She had a few friends here and there yet she didn't have many classes with them so it still was pretty lonely. Also the fact that boys and girls kept confessing to her at least 3 or 5 times a week was something else she stressed over, and besides she already she loves, yet she still hadn't confessed to them. In fact, it was about time she called that person.

"Hey Nozomi, what are you up to right now?" Eli asked Nozomi over the phone.

"Elichi, nothing much just watching a horror movie." Nozomi casually replied.

"I still can't understand how those kind of movies don't freak you out." Eli shuddered at the thought of a horror movie.

"Well I don't know either, but seriously it's not that scary Elichi." Nozomi insisted to her.

"Nozomi, I cried the last time I watched a movie with you and all you did was giggle!" Eli pouted at the memory.

"Hehe I'm sorry it was cute to me…" Nozomi said,

"Hey Elichi how long ago was the last time you watched that movie with me?"

"Hmm… it was over two years ago, a few months before I was going leave Japan." Eli replied a bit melancholy in her tone."

"Anyways lunch break is almost over, I'll talk to you tomorrow and sweet dreams Nozomi!"

"Hehe thanks Elichi I'll be waiting for you to call me tomorrow, bye now." Nozomi said.

 _ **After School, Apt**_

Eli went out to check on her mail. She found nothing which was a relief, she then went to make some food to stop her stomach from growling any farther. As she ate she got a text from her mother.

 _Mom_ _ **\- Elichika I want to talk to you about something concerning your education…**_

Eli sighed as she read this probably just some other academic activity she wants her to join.

 _ **Ok! What is it exactly?**_

 _Mom_ _ **\- Well you see Elichika I noticed you not behaving like yourself last week when your father and I came to visit**_

 _ **Really? I'm completely fine mom**_

 _Mom **\- Elichika I'm going cut to the chase here. Do you miss your friends back in Japan?**_

 _ **Well… Of course I miss them! They are the closest friends I ever had**_

 _Mom **\- Well I talked with your father and we discussed about letting you go back to Japan yesterday**_

Eli stopped eating her food and stared at the text

 _ **And… did you guys decide on anything?!**_

* * *

A/N- AND BAM, First Chapter done! Next update very, very soon. Is this considered angst cuz idk and sorry that its short

Please review and tell me if there is anything I should work on

Thanks For Reading


	3. Elichika!

A/N- Hey people! This is the new chapter if your still reading Thank You :D! Also because it is still my break(somewhat) I might be able to cram like 2 – 4 chapters or however many chapters I want this to be. Also because I don't care much about school work I can update my stories very frequently!

Any who I don't own Love Live blah, blah, blah. Now for the story!

* * *

 _ **Evening, Apt**_

Mom _ **\- Well for your happiness I convinced your father to allow you to move if you wanted to, yet I do already know the answer to this I want to make sure**_

 _ **MOM PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE NOT JOKINB PLEEEAASSSEEEE OR I WILL SHUT MYSLF AWAY FROREVER!**_

Eli made a few slight mistakes but she couldn't care less

Mom- _**Elichika I wouldn't joke on this kind of topic, so what is your answer?**_

 _ **Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes YEEESS! A million times yes!**_

Mom _ **\- Your still act like a child, and that is why I love my little Elichika!**_

 _ **Mom don't call me that**_

Mom- _**But I have been the whole time**_

 _ **Yes, because it didn't bother me, but now your acting like I AM a child =I!**_

 _ **Anyways Mom are you really sure?**_

Mom- _**Yes to keep my two daughters happy is a wish I want to keep my whole life**_

 _ **Mom I LOVE YOU, and tell dad too!**_

Mom- _**Elichika are you crying right now?**_

 _ **What? NO! I'm not a little kid mom**_

Eli was really in tears of utter happiness when she was texting her mother. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Eli frantically wiped her tears away. She then walked over to answer the door and found her mother waiting outside. She let her mother in within a heartbeat.

"It seems that you _were_ crying my little Elichika, I could hear you from out here." Her mother teased, as Eli turned into a tomato at the comment.

"So how long were you at the door for mom?" Eli questioned her,

"And do you want anything at all?"

"Ah I was texting you in my car so don't worry about me and you don't need to get me anything." Her mother answered,

"So I came here to discuss about your departure Elichika, it's Thursday today so you will be leaving Saturday morning at 6 AM!"

"Ok, I'll tell my uh… 'friends' here I'll be moving."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…. Elichika don't address your friends like that!" Her mother scolded her.

"Alright mom and thank you again for letting me go back to Japan!" Eli said as she hugged her mother.

"Hehe… I'll text you the details tomorrow ok, and I'll be in Japan before you so you have a place to stay ok?"

"OK, I'll see you in Japan then!" Eli excitedly answered.

Her mother left after some socializing with her 'little Elichika'. As soon as she left she jumped up and down almost breaking through the floor of her apartment. She got all her homework done and went to her bedroom. She dive-bombed into her bed in a laughing fit. She planned on surprising her friends instead of telling them straight on. Well more like surprise Nozomi after her two years of absence. She was thankful for this great chance she was offered by her amazing parents.

 _ **Friday, Moscow State University**_

It was lunch break where Eli told her 'friends' she would be moving away. Of course the all looked at her in disbelief, they all screamed "WHAT!" causing the nearby tables full of students to look in their direction. After that she texted Nozomi apologizing for not calling her making an excuse that she kept being bothered by her 'friends'.

Non-Chan- _**It's okay Elichi I would expect you to be popular anyways!**_

Eli felt bad for lying, yet she texted her back with,

 _ **Look I promise I will call you tomorrow, but it might be early at around 5 in the morning well for me at least**_

Non-Chan- _**Ok it might be around 11 AM over here so that's fine!**_

 _ **Wait don't you have school though?**_

Non-Chan _ **\- I can always make time for you, Elichi~~ ( – v 0 )Plus it's the weekend, Silly!**_

 _ **Mou... I feel stupid now Nozomi, anyways talk to you tomorrow and sweet dreams!**_

Non-Chan- _**Ok bye Elichi!**_

Later that day she packed all her belongings and left a note to the next owner.

 _ **-**_ _Hey, any stuff I left here you can have I don't really care well unless it's a picture of me and anyone else then please contact the company and tell them the owner is Eli Ayase so I can eventually have it back!_

 _ **Saturday, Outside Airport at 4:30 AM**_

Eli gave the money to the Taxi driver and thanked him she grabbed her luggage bag and went into the air port. She then received the 'details' text from her mother.

Mom- _**Elichika, call me when you get to Japan immediately ok? I'll pick you up then and take you to the apartment I rented! And make sure to make contact with your friends got that!**_

 _ **OK Mom!**_

Eli didn't think that was a lot of detail but it was enough for her.

She decided to call Nozomi, but somewhere not to noisy so she won't question where she was. After a few seconds her call was answered.

"Hey Nozomi~" Eli started," What are you doing?"

"Hehe… I'm out sick from school" Nozomi replied

"Are you for real sick or are you faking it so you could talk to me?" El asked suspiciously.

"Nope, I'm really sick because I went out to swim, and I was too tired to dry myself then I got a cold!" Nozomi replied honestly.

"Well at least you're not lying... I hope!" Eli laughed and Nozomi joined into her laughter

They kept chatting until 5:45 and they both said their goodbyes to each other. Eli then went through the whole process to board the airplane and like that she was on her way to Japan.

 _Finally, I can be with you and the others again_

Eli thought as she slowly was captivated into sleep.

* * *

A/N- Done! Woo Jesus anyways second chapter complete XD! As the A/N from before the update was soon! And ! hope it was longer than last time (o3o)

Also again please tell me if anything needs improvement I'll do my best to fix it in later chapters/stories!

Also Alisa/Arisa is living with her parents and will be going back to Japan as well I just wanted to focus on the ship. Also the next chapter will be in Nozomi's POV during the same day, but it might transfer over to Eli's POV later in the chapter to when she arrives to Japan!

THANKS FOR READING!


	4. Connection

A/N- Hola! New chapter in Nozomi POV and Eli too. Also I'm srsly stressing for no reason now e-e ugh… again take it easy with me

This chapter will have a lot of texting and few bits of silliness

And I dun own Love Live! Now for the story

* * *

 _ **Saturday 11 AM, Japan (Still the same day from last chapter)**_

 _ **Nozomi POV**_

"Bye Elichi!" Nozomi said after she heard Eli say goodbye herself.

She then laid there in silence, and often coughing from her cold. She really missed Eli, and even all these two years they still made an effort to keep in contact with each other. She also kept tabs with the rest of Muse, occasionally have meet-ups every month or two. Yet Eli never was with them and it started feeling different without her. Also the others had begun to start relationships with each other. Kotori and Umi, Maki and Niko, Rin and Hanayo, and Honoka with Tsubasa. She was happy for them all but of course she felt left out, yet she powered through it.

 _Ah… Who am I kidding Elichi would never swing that way_

Nozomi thought, of course she laughed it off to make everything to seem fine. Still she knew deep down she was hurting more than ever in her life. She just wanted to see Eli at least once after these torturous years. She started playing with her tarot cards shifting and asking random questions in her head to let the cards answer.

 _What is in store for my future?_

She then pulled Upright Temperance (Patience), Upright Six of Cups (Reunion), and The Four of Wands (Surprises) she smiled. Maybe she'll be given something very much to her liking when her and Muse have another meet-up. Of course she was happy with this result and didn't want to ruin her surprise. She then got dressed and headed out to buy some necessities and to stop and help the shrine for a bit. Of course she'd have to be asleep earlier than usual because of this cold.

 _ **7 PM Saturday, Airport in Japan**_

 _ **Eli POV**_

 _Ah… Good to be back_

She stopped to smell the warm Japan air

 _Now where is mom?_

"Elichika/Onee-Chan over here!" Eli looked in the direction of the sudden loud call and saw her mother and her little sis. She didn't know Alisa would be here, but her mother did say she wanted to keep her two daughters happy after all. Eli powered walked over to them and greeted them with a hug.

"Alisa I haven't seen you in a while" Eli said.

"Onee-Chan it's only been 5 months!" Alisa said, and Eli laughed

"Well, I still missed you"

"Me too Onee-Chan" Alisa smiled.

"What? I don't get a 'I miss you' too?" Her mother acting very offended,

"Mom it's only been a day, but if it makes you happy I missed you!"

"No, too late Elichika… you broke my heart!" Her mother now covering her eyes.

Eli just deadpanned at her mother causing Alisa to giggle, after the greeting they drove off to the apartment. And Eli unpacked her stuff and took a relaxing shower.

"So Elichika did you call your friends yet? And if not please do!" Her mother called from the living room

"No, but I'm planning to surprise them in a group chat and have a meet-up later" Eli answered," Also what university am I going to now?"

"You're going to decide that yourself Elichika and you have 6 months to decide on which one, You should go to a university with one of your friends, but that's just a suggestion." Her mother replied.

 _Hm..._

"Ok, well I'll be texting my friends now so I ask to not be disturbed!" Eli shouted from her new room.

"Alright, did you hear that Alisa?" Her mother asked Alisa

"Loud and clear." She smiled to her mother.

Eli than began to text the Muse leader.

 _ **Hello? Is this still the number for Kousaka Honoka?**_

Honks- _**Yes but uh who is this?**_

 _ **It's me Eli**_

Honks- ** _WOA ELI-CHAN HEY LONG TIME NO TEXT_**

 ** _Heh sorry for that_**

Honks- _**It's ok you should be pretty busy so I understand**_

 _ **Ok Honoka do me a favor!**_

Honks- _ **ANYTHING :D**_

 _ **Add the Muse group to this chat EXEPT NOZOMI!**_

Honks- _**OK! Wait why not Nozomi? OH NO DID U TWO GET IN A FGHT PLES MAKE UP!**_

 _ **No, no, no not at all though I appreciate your concern now please invite the others**_

Eli waited for about a minute until her phone clearly had a major seizure.

Everyone- _**ELI/CHAN/NYA!**_

 _ **Hi everyone thanks for making my phone have a heart attack**_

Tomato- _ **So Eli what have been doing**_

 _ **Wow such a nice welcoming, so you still haven't changed Maki**_

Tomato- _**Whatever**_

Umi- _**Welcome to the Muse Text Group...?**_

 _ **Thank You Umi! So big news everyone**_

Everyone- _ **WHAT/Nya~?!**_

 _ **Mou… Calm down**_

 _ **I'm back in Japan**_

Niko-Nii~- **_OI WHY ISN'T NOZOMI IN THIS?_**

 ** _DON'T ADD HER… So do you guys still meet up?_**

( o 8 o )- _**Of course Eli-Chan!**_

 _ **Could you guys possibly ask Nozomi to meet up with you next month?**_

Nya~- _ **Sure, but will you come this time nya?**_

 _ **Of course! But I want to surprise Nozomi because I couldn't say goodbye properly to her when I left Japan, and please don't tell her before the meet-up! Especially you Niko!**_

Niko-Nii~- _**I am so offended you don't trust me**_

Umi- _**Of course Eli-San, where and when do you want us to meet up?**_

Niko-Nii~- _**Maki-Chan! Let us meet at your house!**_

Tomato- _**WHAT NO!**_

RiceBowls- _ **Maki-Chan Muse is finally back together fully in two years!**_

Everyone else- **_Honayo/Chan/Kayo-Chin nya!_**

RiceBowls- _ **So if you uh want to let's do it for old time sake… If you want to…**_

Tomato- _**UGH FINE! It's not like I care or anything**_

Niko-Nii~- _**Oi I see you sniffling from the kitchen Maki-Chan -_-**_

 _ **Maki POV**_

"WHY WERE YOU LOOKING AT ME!"

"What? I was only looking to see if you were twirling you fucking hair!"

"SO YOU WERE LOOKING!"

"STOP WITH THIS 'LOOKING AT ME' BULLSHIT, YOUR A COLLEGE FRESHMAN FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

 _ **Eli POV**_

 _ **Pfft such a married couple**_

Umi- _**They are married now.**_

 _ **WHAT?! WHEN AND WHY WAS I NOT INVITED?!**_

( o 8 o )- _**Don't worry it was a family only thing idk why but yea**_

 _ **Oh weird any ways please tell Nozomi tomorrow! Sweet Dreams Guys! Also let's meet on the first Friday next month**_

After the crazy chat everyone left the group chat and Eli went to sleep.

 _ **Early Morning, Nozomi's Apt**_

 _ **Nozomi POV**_

Nozomi groaned as she woke up from her sleep. She was tired, but her cold was defiantly gone.

 _Thank god…_

Nozomi thought as she took a deep breath and exhaled with no stuffy nose. Suddenly her phone had a seizure almost causing the water she had to spill over the table.

Everyone- _**NOZOMI/CHAN/NYA!**_

 ** _Better have a good reason for waking me up or I'll go over to each and everyone of you and Washi Washi Max you_**

Nozomi just wanted to play around but of course,

Honks- _ **LET'S HAVE A MEET-UP AT NIKO AND MAKI-CHAN'S HOUSE AND NO WASHI WASHI FOR ANYONE PLS**_

 _ **Ok sure and I was only joking Honoka-Chan**_

Umi- **_Mou Honoka you didn't have to be so energetic_**

( o 8 o )- _**Umi-Chan ( o 8 o )**_

 _ **Umi left**_

 _ **Hahaha it's ok really so when are we meeting?**_

Niko-Nii~- **_Uh… Sometime next month on the first Friday_**

 ** _Ok sure!_**

Nozomi smiled at the invitation for the next meet-up, for this could possibly be the awaited surprise!

 ** _Eli Apt_**

 ** _Eli POV_**

Eli finally woke up and was urged to get some necessities for the apartment. Eli of course went to do so, but in the modified Niko disguise with sunglasses, no mask, and a big black hoodie to cover her hair just in case she ran into Nozomi by any chances!

* * *

A/N- And I leave it at that! Next chapter in Eli's POV and sorry this was a texting chapter mostly! I will clear up more in the next chapter! Review if I need anything to be improved. Also the tarot card thing i just quick researched that sorry if there are any mistakes with those cards!

THANKS FOR READING


	5. Planning

A/N- I'm back with a new chapter with NozoEli! I hope to make a long chapter this time hopefully. Anyways I need to clear up the date it is in the last week in May or in this story the 30th. The meet-up will be soon probably a chapter or two away.

I don't own Love Live

* * *

 _ **Monday May 30, Eli POV**_

Eli was currently out to buy some chocolates. She went out with her modified Niko disguise hoping not to be recognized by her friends, at least for the time being. As she walked around to find a store she instead found herself at Otonokizaka High. Eli realized that her apartment didn't seem to be far from where she used to live before she moved judging by the 10 minutes it took to get here. She looked at the building feeling nostalgic. She continued to walk on staring up at the sky daydreaming about finally seeing how everyone has grown.

"Umph!" Someone suddenly said, Eli looked down see a stranger.

"Ah, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention!" The stranger said,

"Don't worry, I wasn't either." Eli said as she waved her hand in a 'don't worry about it' manner.

After their encounter they moved on to continue their prior objectives. Eli went to a store and got the things she wanted. She figured to visit some places to see if any changes have happened since her last time since she left.

Later, she went out to her old neighborhood, went to Akiba to window shop, she even went into Otonokizaka. When she went into Otonokizaka the students stared at her with suspicion. She then stopped a group of students.

"Excuse me, who is the principal of this school?" Eli asked,

"I-It's Principal M-Minami-San!" One student said and urged her friends to move along.

 _So Minami-San is still the principal…_

Eli quickly moved along the hallways still earning looks by the students. She reached the familiar door that led to the office of the principal. She knocked on the door a loudly and a muffled "Come in!" could be heard. She entered the room and was questioned by the principal.

"Who are you?" The principal asked. Eli then proceeded to take off her hood.

"My name is Eli Ayase the former Student Council President" Eli answered, the principal stared at her.

"E-Eli-Chan?"

"Chan?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! It's me Kotori" The 'principal' revealed herself as Kotori.

"Kotori you're the principal?!" Eli asked her, very surprised.

"No, no I just came to visit and my mom asked for me to stay here until she's back."

"Ah well, don't you have school Kotori?"

"Ehehe well I do, but someone went and sprayed graffiti messages all over the campus grounds," Kotori started, " but they had a mix of… eh… profanities in those messages."

"So you get a few days off until they fix this issue huh?" Eli said

Suddenly the door was opened and in came the actual principal.

"Kotori you may go n-... Eli?"

"Sorry for the intrusion Principal Minami" Eli quickly said and bowed towards the principal.

"It's fine Eli, and don't be so formal we are both adults now!"

"Ok then!" Eli said,"I'll take my leave now since I still have one other place to visit."

"May I come with you Eli-Chan?" Kotori asked innocently.

Eli said it was alright for her to come with her, and so they set off to that final destination. When they got there Eli was hesitant to go any further up the stairs, but to not worry Kotori she continued up the stairs. The Shrine was the last place she wanted to see it defiantly had no change to it. Suddenly she was bumped forward by something or more like someone.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" Eli looked down, and saw it was the stranger she met a few hours ago.

"Don't worry about it." Eli gave a gentle smile.

"Nozomi-Chan are you here to help with the shrine today?" Kotori suddenly said.

 _Nozomi… WAIT... NOZOMI?!_

Eli stared at the stranger with wide eyes behind her sunglasses, and she took the time to look at this person Kotori claims to be Nozomi. Those gentle turquoise eyes, those signature low twin-tails, and that generous big bust. It really was her… but she needed to move fast and get away before attracting any more attention.

"Um, do you need anything?" Nozomi asked a bit concerned after Eli made no single movement.

"I-I was just leaving so, d-don't worry about me." Eli stuttered and made her way down the stairs and around the corner.

 _ **Nozomi POV**_

"Who was that Kotori?"

"Oh just someone stopping by I guess." Kotori said. Keeping her promise to Eli to never tell Nozomi she was back.

"Oh well alright then I guess I'll see you at the meet-up next Friday!" Nozomi then walked on to the temple to change.

Nozomi felt relief at the shrine maybe it was the calm breeze or spiritual energy in the place, but she didn't think what i was too often. The shrine also had been gaining popularity to much of Nozomi's surprise. She swept the shrine clean of dust and leaves.

It was already 6 PM when Nozomi was done. She then went into the temple and changed into her regular clothes and went back to her apartment. It was still a bit cold from winter yet spring weather is slowly coming along. She headed inside, very satisfied with the warmth in her home.

 _ **Eli POV**_

When Eli walked around the corner she waited there so she could talk to Kotori about the plan. She texted Kotori after waiting a bit.

 _ **Kotori come down here**_

After a minute Kotori replied with,

( o 8 o )- _**Coming down now Eli-Chan**_

"Did you tell her it was me?!" Eli rushed to Kotori.

"No I kept my promise." Kotori said,

"Thank you…" Eli let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Eli-Chan come with me I texted the others about us making a meeting at my house."

Eli nodded and followed Kotori to her home, and found 4 cars parked out front. Eli turned her head to the front door and found Umi waiting there. Umi let them in and told them everyone was in the living room to the left. Eli was the last of the three to enter the living room, and when Eli entered she was suddenly tackled down by Rin.

"Eli-Chan welcome back nya~!" Rin happily said with tears in her eyes.

"Rin I…. can't… breeaaaa… tthhee!" Eli managed to breathe out those words.

"Ah Sorry!" Rin jumped off of her.

Eli sat up and looked at the faces of her friends almost everyone was in tears. Maki was looking away to hide her face and Niko was trying her best not to sniffle, of course those two would try to act tough in front of everyone.

"Hey stop crying, it's not like I'm dead" Eli said, "be happy I'm back!"

After everyone was settled down Eli began consulting on a plan.

1 Have everyone at Maki's home

2 Tell Nozomi she's getting her early B-Day present

(Friday is June 3rd so Monday would be Nozomi's B-Day)

3 Blindfold Nozomi

4 Eli enters and let Nozomi meet her

5 Party the whole weekend!

Nico then took the marker from Eli and wrote another step,

6 Have Eli and her gay ass talk with Nozomi ALONE

After a bit of commotion with Eli and Nico everyone agreed to this plan and continued to hang out in Kotori's house. NicoMaki were the first to leave, then RinPana, and then Eli was driven over to her apartment by Umi. Eli then ate her food and checked the time it was 9 PM and Eli was sure Nozomi was still up so she called her.

"Hello Elichi~." Nozomi greeted, "Why'd you call so late?"

"I went out for a bit and wandered around town." Eli said.

"You're still active that's good, I would have expected you to be stuffing your face with chocolate." Nozomi teased, Eli blushed and pouted.

"Nozomi!" Eli said in a cold tone, "Don't tease me about my habits ok!"

"Mm… So you were stuffing your face with chocolate." Nozomi replied back

"Mou… Nozomi!" Eli sighed at her antics. They talked and talked until 12 and they had to sleep.

"Good Night even though it's technically very early in ah... whatever you know what I mean." Eli said tiredly

"Hehe Good Night to you too Elichi~"

* * *

A/N- Alright I leave it at that next chapter will be in Nozomi's POV.

And sorry if any mistakes are in this chapter!

Edit- Just realized Nozomi's B-Day is the 9th not the sixth so her B-Day is on Thursday Sorry :P

THANKS FOR READING ( o v o )-b


	6. Surprise

A/N- OK! New chapter in Eli POV as usual. Anyways idk if there is anything to be said, but if you see any mistakes I'm sorry! **Also in the last chapter I mixed up Nozo's B-Day it's the 9th not the 6th, so uh sorry about that. Also spelt Nico as 'Niko' my excuse is I forget easily about things and I rush to much sooo sorry about that too!**

Any who I don't own Love Live, and here we go!

* * *

 _ **Early Morning, Friday June 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, Eli's Apt**_

 _ **Eli POV**_

 _Today's the day! I need to dress nicely for later…_

Eli thought as she woke up. She went and took a shower and ate her breakfast after. Now she was deciding on which clothes to wear for the party later. As she was checking out her options she received a text.

Nico-Nii~- _**Eli remember the party starts at 6 and the plan begins at 6:30!**_

 _ **I can remember things unlike some people Niko!**_

Nico-Nii~- _**Was that directed to me or are you just saying that?**_

 _ **It was mostly directed to you, but yeah I was also just saying it.**_

Nico-Nii~- _**I'm going to kill you later**_

 _ **With those tiny hands of yours? Ok suuurrreeee.**_

Nico-Nii~- _**Ugh I HATE you anyways just don't forget alright?**_

 _ **Yea yea**_

Eli quickly made went to set an alarm on her phone at 5 labeled, DON'T FORGET THE PARTY. After a good 20 minutes Eli finally found a suitable dress she liked. A teal colored tank top that was going to be under a white shirt, some dark gray shorts, light mint green thigh high socks, some low wedge shoes, and a gray blazer with light gray and brown accents. Though for right now she just wore a T-Shirt and some sweat pants.

 ** _Time skip_** _ **4 PM**_

Eli went out of the apartment and was driving around town using the same car her mother used to drive her from the airport to the apartment. She was of course in her disguise in case she saw Nozomi around the area. After a few stops here and there to look around to see if anything caught her attention her alarm went off. Eli looked at her phone and realized the party was in an hour and she needed to be there soon. Eli quickly walked to her car and drove off to get dressed.

 _Ok now to go to Maki's house…_

Eli thought still have a good 30 minutes' left. She went in hurry to the car and just as she got in she realized she didn't know the address to the house.

 _UGHHH…_

 _ **NICO QUICK TELL ME MAKI'S ADDRESS I FORGOT TO ASK!**_

Nico-Nii~- _**Oh and I thought you said you could 'remember things unlike some people' Eli**_

 _ **Not the time to joke Nico SERIOUSLY**_

Nico-Nii~- _**Yea yea here's the address. Also be careful Nozomi's getting here earlier than expected by at least 10 minutes.**_

 _ **Yup got it**_

Eli quickly headed over to the appointed location, yet instead of waiting in front of the house she decided to wait at the end of the street. She checked the time, in 15 minutes the party was supposed to start, and now she shut off her engine.

 _ **Nico I'll be waiting in my car at the end of the street text me when to come in**_

Nico-Nii~- _**Alright I'll tell everyone**_

 _ **So everyone including Nozomi is there?**_

Nico-Nii~- _**Nozomi's not here yet don't worry**_

Eli sighed and sunk back into the seat. Now she sunk down further to hide down because she didn't know if Nozomi would be walking or driving her way over. After a couple of minutes, she heard muffled footsteps from behind. She waited in silence until she was sure the sound was now ahead of her. She peaked and saw those purple low twin-tails and now she texted Nico.

 _ **Hey, I saw Nozomi she's close**_

Nico-Nii~- _**You didn't ruin YOUR plan it did you?**_

 _ **Nope**_

Now the waiting game starts… well it already did. Eli was now bored to death and breaking a sweat from the lack of cold air in the car. She turned on her car and pulled out her phone and spent her time playing games.

 ** _Time skip_** _ **40 minutes (6:30)**_

Nico-Nii~- _ **Eli come in we got the blindfold on her**_

 _ **Coming**_

Eli drove to the front of the house, she cut off the engine and headed in. Nico was there to greet her she gestured for Eli to follow her. They reached a doorway that lead into the living room, and there sat Nozomi blindfolded with everyone else sitting around her. Nico put a finger over her mouth signaling Eli and the others to stay quiet.

"So Nozomi are you ready?" Nico asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be Nicocchi!" Nozomi answered.

"Alright stand up and spread your arms." Nozomi proceeded to do so with no questions asked.

Nico then pulled Eli and gestured for her to hug Nozomi. Eli reluctantly proceeded in doing so and hugged her best friend. Nozomi slowly put her arms around Eli.

"Maki go take her blindfold off." Nico ordered.

"Why is it me, you're closer!"

"Stop acting like a child and just do it!"

Maki grumbled something under her breath and went to take of the blindfold. The first thing Nozomi saw was her hugger's hair, blonde.

"W-Who is this?" Nozomi stuttered a bit, something she usually never did.

"You can't recognize my hair anymore… Nozomi?" Eli asked a bit teasingly. A moment went by, Nozomi tighten her hold and buried her head in the crook of Eli's neck. Eli felt something wet on her skin, she looked down seeing tears.

"Y-you're really here," Nozomi asked, "T-this isn't a dream… right?" Nozomi squeaked out.

"Nope I'm really here, and I'm staying here." Eli said in a reassuring tone.

* * *

A/N- Alright here's the new chapter. I believe 1 – 3 chapters left idk, but I'm currently deciding! Also Eli's party outfit/nice outfit is Eli Ayase SR Unidolized March Version (I think)

Anyways any mistakes here sorry hopefully I corrected any from my previous chapters. Also this chapter was short I'll try my best to make the next one longer.

THANKS FOR READING (^v^)-b


	7. Tonight

A/N- Yo this is the last chapter for the story, but I may have an extra chapter for you guys. Sorry for any mistakes I make in this and here we go!

I don't own Love Live btw.

* * *

 _ **Maki's House, Nozomi POV**_

"Alright enough with the reunion," Nico said, "Got out to the terrace and talk you two!"

"And catch up from those two years!"

Eli pulled Nozomi towards the terrace to get her chance to talk. They found a couch to sit on and began talking.

"So, whose idea was this?" Nozomi asked.

"Mine."

"Well, it was a great idea I must say." Eli smiled, happy to know Nozomi like her surprise.

They sat in silence not knowing what to say to break the ice. Nozomi suddenly thought of a question to ask Eli.

"So Elichi, have you found someone for yourself in Russia?" Nozomi asked, hiding her worries behind that fake smile.

"What?!" Eli shouted, "No of course not!"

"How come Elichi?" Nozomi said, internally sighing in relief.

"You should have gotten a ton of confessions like at Otonokizaka."

"O-of course, but you know I would reject all of them," Eli said still a bit shocked at the sudden topic, "Besides I got someone I like already." Eli mumbled the last part hoping Nozomi wouldn't hear, surprisingly it worked.

"It's bad to reject everyone you meet they might be your soulmate." Nozomi said.

"I didn't even know a third of them!"

"A-anyways have you found somebody for yourself, Nozomi?" Eli asked.

"Nope, still waiting for that special someone!"

 _Yet, to me that someone is you… Elichi_

Eli cleared her throat. Possibly trying to find a question to ask Nozomi.

"So anything new since I've left?"

"Well not exactly, but there are a few changes with Muse's relationships."

"Ahh… I heard Nico and Maki are married now."

"How did you find out?" Nozomi started to think, "I'm guessing they told you over the phone or meeting or something of that sort."

"Yup they told me over on a group chat." Eli answered

"Oi!" Nico yelled from the door, "Come back inside, it's been 15 minutes already."

Nozomi looked at Eli and she looked back, after a minute they both nodded and headed back inside.

 _ **Eli POV**_

Eli was stopped and pulled aside by Nico.

"Did you tell her your feelings yet Eli?"

"E-excuse me?"

"Did you seriously go deaf just now?" Nico was close to shouting.

"A-ah no, I mean how did you-" Eli was cut off.

"It was obvious even from high school Eli." Nico deadpanned, "Anyway you NEED to tell her before the weekend ends."

 _Should I?_

Eli thought,

 _But I don't know if she would feel the same way._

"W-what if she doesn't feel the same Nico?"

"Oh my… _ugh_ you are so dense you know that?" Nico sighed in frustration.

"What?" Eli was confused. Nico then leaned closer to Eli and whispered,

"Nozomi has been in love with you the past 5 years." Nico then shouted, "And you _**NEVER**_ noticed!"

Everyone turned towards them and stared.

"Is everything alright Nico-Chan, Eli-Chan?" Kotori asked clearly concerned.

"Y-yea, we'll be over there in a few." Eli quickly replied. Everyone kept staring, yet one by one they continued in doing their activities.

"Any ways to avoid any more suspicion from them I'll get straight to the point, tell her tonight." Nico said, "If not, then I'll do it myself."

"Alright, alright I get it Nico." Nico smiled triumphantly, "Although you owe Nozomi and I a parfait if I kiss her which is very likely." Nico stopped smiling ready to retort, but Eli was already over with the others, having conversation about her time in Russia.

Time flies by fast as it was already 9 mostly everyone was drunk and either struggling to stay awake or just dead asleep. Of course some few were responsible enough to be at least sober. Nico had passed out after losing a game of drinking to Eli which in her case she was merely sober, Umi had taken Kotori to their room so they both could sleep, Rin and Hanayo are eating away at some Rice and Raman, Nozomi was out on the terrace saying she need fresh air, Maki had disappeared after a while probably sleeping somewhere, and surprisingly Honoka was neither drunk or sober, but that's just because she fell asleep way earlier than anyone.

 _ **Nozomi POV**_

 _I heard it…_

Nozomi thought,

 _I heard you say you had someone you like_

Nozomi held her breath.

 _Who Elichi?_

"Nozomi, it's a bit cold out don't you think?" Eli asked shivering.

"No, it's nice to have a cold breeze hit your face every once in a while."

"I-I guess that's true." Eli said. They stayed in silence as both stared out at the town.

"Say Elichi who is this person you like?" Eli tensed, visibly shocked at the sudden question.

"S-so you heard what I-uh said a while ago?"

"Yes, but only barely."

 _ **Eli POV**_

 _This is the time it's now or never!_

"Well I'll tell you," Eli stated, "Yet you have promise you won't hate me or think any less of me afterwards."

"What would you possibly say to make me hate you?" Nozomi put on a small gentle smile.

 _Come on Eli just do it already!_

"W-well she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Eli calmed down letting a smile onto her face, "She has gotten me close to some of the greatest people ever, and has helped me chang-"

Eli was stopped by a sudden force, after recovering from her daze she realized Nozomi had hugged her. Nozomi had broken down, and then she heard sniffles after that Eli then began to panic.

"Nozomi?!"

"W-why are you crying, did I say something wrong, do you hate me?" Nozomi just shook her head.

"Then, why are you crying?"

"W-who?" Nozomi whispered out.

"I-I'll only tell you when you look up at me." Eli shakily replied, and slowly Nozomi lifted her head revealing her tear-stained face. Nozomi opened her mouth to say something.

"Wh-mn" Eli had cut her off with a rough and clumsy kiss, and as quick as the kiss had started it ended just as quick.

"It's you." Eli started, "For the past years we've been together and apart I loved you, and that's why I've never accepted any confessions because it was you that I treasured the most."

"Me… I must be dreaming then." Nozomi let out a tired chuckle. Eli move her hand to Nozomi's cheek and pinched it.

"OW!" Nozomi pouted, "Elichi is mean!"

"Glad to have you back to your old self now." Eli said giggling. Nozomi playfully shoved Eli off.

"Elichi did you mean everything you said?" Eli then cupped Nozomi's cheek,

"I meant every word…"

Eli proceeded to pull Nozomi into a slow yet passionate kiss.

* * *

 _ **Short Omake**_

 _ **Maki POV**_

"Ugh… I might just puke from the amount of gay right now." Maki said as she watched the events of Eli's confession from security feed from the cameras.

"Now to put this on a CD and give it to them… later." Maki grinned mischievously.

* * *

A/N- Alright first off I'm sorry for the huge delay! To the people who have been patient thank you so much! Also I plan to make an extra as an apology for making such a late update to this story! Any ways if you see any mistakes I'm sorry for that.

THANKS FOR READING ( o v o )-b


	8. Years (EXTRA)

A/N - Just want to say I don't own Love Live.

 _ **3 Years Later**_

It's been 3 years since that fateful night, Eli and Nozomi are now college graduates from the same University. Eli worked at a big company in Japan while Nozomi was a popular upcoming Photographer sometimes even asking Eli for a few modeling gigs. They were living under the same roof happily dating each other for the past years, until now…

Eli had been working late and arriving later than usual in turn, Nozomi was worried. Eli had made an excuse about how she was given more work though Nozomi was still worried. It has been like this the past few weeks.

* * *

Everyone - except Nozomi - was gathered in the living room of Maki and Nico's house because of Eli.

"What is your reason for gathering us here Eli?" Nico questioned.

"Why isn't Nozomi-Chan here with us?" Kotori asked.

"Can you guys just hear me out, and ask questions later." Eli said.

"Remember that night we surprised Nozomi, 3 years ago?" Everyone nodded quickly catching on to what Eli was thinking.

"Planning to surprise her again with something?" Maki said in a disinterested tone.

"It's almost our anniversary and I was planning to take her out somewhere nice and…"

"And?" Nico asked not wanting to wait for the news. Everyone stared at her waiting for that answer.

"Hold on let me go get something." Eli went over to her purse pulling something out of it. She took a moment to look at the item. She smiled, this was the item Eli worked hard to buy just for their anniversary. She walked back to the group and held out her hand exposing the item.

"A box Eli? Is that what you surprising Nozomi with?" Eli let out a chuckled, she opened the lid revealing a ring. A silver band with a Platinum Diamond center with Emerald and Sapphire gems as an accent.

"I was planning to propose to her on our anniversary, and I wanted some help from you guys." Eli put on a radiating smile, the group - and surprisingly Maki - happily responded with,

"Of course!"

* * *

 _I should call her…_

Nozomi thought about it, and decided to do so. In a heartbeat the call was answered.

"Elichi, working late again?"

"Ah, no I was stopping by someplace. I'll be home soon, so don't worry!" Eli said of the phone,

"Where did you stop by?" Nozomi said not a single bit worried of course she had reasons to trust Eli completely,

"I went by a restaurant and got some yakiniku for us." Nozomi smiled delighted she could eat her favorite food of all time.

"Since you went through all that, I'll get some of your favorite chocolates sometime later."

"REALLY? E-eh I'm mean thank you!"

 _Harashoo..._

Eli was about five minutes away from their house. She was smiling happy to know that Nozomi was satisfied with her getting some yakiniku, but of course it was her favorite.

"I'm home!" Eli said.

"Welcome back Elichi." Nozomi kissed her lover's cheek,

"What was that? I wanted it here." Eli pointed at her lips, making a pout. Nozomi laughed and gladly kissed Eli on the lips.

"I'll go set the table while you go get changed, and what do you want to drink?"

"Some tea would be fine." Eli answered as walked away towards their bedroom.

* * *

 _ **Anniversary Day**_

Late… will she make it?

Nozomi thought worriedly as it was almost time to go out. She waited for Eli to call, to tell her 'Let's get going'.

It was already 13 minutes past the scheduled time, yet suddenly there was a knock at the door. Nozomi was hoping to find Eli, but instead found a man with a suit.

"Good evening Madam Tojo, will you please follow me to the car?" Nozomi gave a very questioning look.

"Oi Nozomi, hurry up!" Nozomi peeked past the man and saw Maki from the back seat. Nozomi decided it was safe to go, and followed the man to the car.

 _This is more like a limo…_

Nozomi thought, she then asked Maki a question.

"Maki-chan why are you here?"

"I was sent. Now get it before we it is too late for you to even see outside." Maki urged. Nozomi wanted to ask more but did as she was asked. After a few minutes of being driven around, the car… eh limo came to a stop.

"Follow me Nozomi." Maki instructed.

The had come to a stop at a restaurant, Nozomi was thinking all sorts of things at the moment like:

 _Why?_

 _Who sent her?_

"Hold on." Maki said, as she entered a room that said VIP. Maki came out of the room and pointed to a set of stairs and walked towards them after a second Nozomi took that as a sign to follow her.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 _Calm Eli… calm_

Eli was nervously playing with her hands or really anything to keep her busy as she waited.

"This is way too long." Eli whispered out.

Nozomi followed her up to the second floor and was led to a room labeled 'Private'. Maki slid open the door and pushed Nozomi in and quickly closed the door behind her. Nozomi looked back a second, yet eventually turning around finding herself in an old traditional room decorated with lilies. Eli was sitting in there playing with her fingers and an assortment of foods on a table.

"Elichi? What are you doing here?" Nozomi asked causing Eli to look up surprised.

"Oh, I wanted for us to come here as our first visit for our anniversary. Then we'll go to any place you want after we eat." Eli answered as Nozomi took her seat across from her.

"Alright then, let's eat." Nozomi said.

After half an hour they finished eating and Eli asked Nozomi if she wanted to go anywhere, Nozomi of course had some places in mind. They ended up going to 3 other places and ended up at Otonokizaka High's garden by Eli's request. Nozomi and Eli were now laying down on the grass and talking about their memories.

* * *

"Kotori can you see them?" Umi whispered.

"Yes they are laying down on the grass, talking" Kotori said looking back from the binoculars. Umi then pulled out her phone and called Nico.

"Nico it's time, call Eli now." Umi said, as she and Kotori walked towards their car.

Eli phone started vibrating she knew what was happening, she looked to her side Nozomi was watering the flowers.

 _Even after all these years…_

Eli smiled, and snuck around the corner and answered the call.

"Eli we are ready here at the house, so hurry up! You got 20 minutes remaining until I agreed to leave." Eli smiled.

"Alright I'm coming." Eli ended the call and sat up she walked over to Nozomi.

"I got one last place for us to visit, but you'll need to be blindfolded."

"Blindfolded? What for exactly?" Nozomi asked.

"I can't tell you it would ruin the surprise right?" Eli smiled.

Eli had Nozomi blindfolded as she drove over to Maki's house. She assisted Nozomi out of the car and into the house. Everyone was inside sitting quietly waiting for them, and when they arrived they got the last few things prepared.

"Alright Nozomi you can take it off now." Eli said, and Nozomi untied the knot at the back of her head. The next thing she saw was all her friends, her and Eli's parents, and Eli down on one knee with a ring resting in a small box. Her eyes started stinging and tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"From the moment I first saw you in high school and to this moment right now I always knew I would want to spend the rest of my life with you." Eli started. Nozomi was covering her mouth to prevent any sobs to escape her mouth.

"I always dreamed for this moment to come and here it is." Eli paused for that dramatic effect.

Here goes nothing…

"Will you, Tojo Nozomi, marry me?" Eli put on a smile. Everyone around them held their breaths. Nozomi pulled her hand away from her face revealing a bright smile rivaling the sun itself.

"Yes" Nozomi managed to speak out. Eli got up from her positon and put the ring on Nozomi, and captured her in a short yet passionate kiss. Everyone was clapping all around and that night they spent their time celebrating the soon to be newlyweds.

* * *

 _ **Months later…**_

"Do you, Ayase Eli, take Tojo Nozomi to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest said.

"I do."

"And do you, Tojo Nozomi, take Ayase Eli to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Everyone; friends and families, were smiling all around them.

"And so by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife."

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said as he pointed to Eli then towards Nozomi. Eli then proceeded to pull Nozomi into a kiss, and everyone around them cheered for the newlywed. Everyone was now out dancing or just sitting around talking away.

* * *

 ** _Omake (Next day)_**

"Our flight is in an hour, so I guess we part here." Eli said. Nozomi and Eli gave their friends hugs, and after they went off towards their flight.

"We'll see you guys in a month! Also I hope you guys have a great time in Hawaii!" Honoka shouted out catching a few people's attention. Nozomi and Eli hand in hand said their final goodbye's and left to go to their honeymoon in Hawaii.

* * *

A/N- And here I promised another chapter, yet it took me longer because I didn't really do it for 2 and a half weeks. I apologize for that really I'm just a new writer out there and mostly more of a reader. Also I changed my style of writing the story from reading other stories. If you saw any mistake in this chapter sorry for that please excuse it.

Anyways to you all still reading this thanks for sticking to it!

THANKS FOR READING


End file.
